new_gallifreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dial Day
Dial Day (October 7th) takes place 13 days prior to the Gallifreyan New Year, and is a day of healing and purification. It is named after the Confession Dial, which is a Gallifreyan creation that allows a dying Time Lord to make peace with their history and long lifespan prior to their mind being uploaded to the Matrix. On Dial Day, members of New Gallifrey reflect on the year that has passed and the choices that they have made. They also may reach out to others to resolve unfinished business, or apologize for mistakes that they have made, on Dial Day or in the thirteen days between Dial Day and the New Year. Prior to the sun setting on Dial Day, something akin to a New Years' Resolution is made - a truth or hope is spoken to members of a small group, "released to the Matrix", and not spoken of in the future. It is considered very poor manners to press someone on something they released to the Matrix on Dial Day. Thirteen days after Dial Day, members of New Gallifrey celebrate the Creation of the Web of Time, having made peace with the year that has passed. This sequence of holidays is somewhat similar to the Jewish High Holidays, although in Gallifrey's celebrations, the solemn day takes place prior to the celebration day. Members of New Gallifrey who worship the Menti Celesti may also use this day as a time to specifically focus on the individual Menti Celesti Death. Ritual On this day, the seventh of October, 13 days before the celebration of the Gallifreyan New Year, We the people of New Gallifrey gather to observe the occasion known to us as Dial Day. Named for the Confession Dial, through which a Time Lord could make final peace with their past before their mind, uploaded to the Matrix upon their death, became a part of society’s history, and thereby wisdom for its future. This holiday is designed to offer the same opportunity of reflection and acceptance to each of us Allowing us all to welcome a new year at peace with ourselves and our lives thus far, prepared to move forward having learned life’s lessons but divested of needless or harmful ghosts of the past. Today is a day for reflection on our lives to this point. It is a time to recall and consider our decisions, our choices, our mindsets, our attitudes and beliefs, and our actions as well as our inactions -- for all these have shaped who we are at this moment and where we now stand. It is a time to acknowledge the good we have done, and fill ourselves with inspiration to continue along positive paths. It is a time to acknowledge occasions where we may have acted in error, or failed to act when perhaps we ought, or when poor choices were made, which today we might make differently. It is a time to give ourselves credit where credit is due, and to hold ourselves to account where warranted, In both cases gently, with an eye towards lessons learned which can be paid forward to bring about better futures. Today is, too, a day to acknowledge that though we are each the masters of our own destiny, Lives are not lived in a vacuum, and our paths can be affected by actions not our own. The choices and behaviors of others may have affected us in many ways -- for good or for ill -- And today we endeavor to make peace with that as well. Not to excuse or forgive any harm, but To rather give ourselves permission to not blame ourselves for things which were never our fault and to likewise allow ourselves the freedom to leave the past in the past and move forward, writing our futures from this point forth: Choosing, healing, deciding, and acting as we will, with the past not as fate but as foundation. Today is a day for purification -- of ourselves, our intentions, and that which is good within us and our lives; of those things which we wish to carry with us forward into the new year. Today is a day for purging -- of negativity, of past slights and hurts, and of negative influences from those whose effects on our lives have been harmful and will not enrich our futures. On this occasion, we face our pasts in the full light of a day of profound reflection -- illuminating both good and bad, good and ill, that all may be faced down for our benefit. This Dial Day, in preparation for our new year, may the light of the stars guide each of you to the truth of your pasts and the promise of your futures. At this time, I invite those who are inclined to do so, to offer their hopes and wishes to the Matrix, either privately or out loud to those assembled here.Category:Holidays Category:Culture Category:Spirituality Category:Holidays linked to the Menti Celesti